All That Matters
by defyreality
Summary: HIATUS; Sean has a sister named Adelina, who also moves in with their dad in Tokyo.She loves to race and falls in love with a certain hot asian man. Will Sean approve of this? Read and Find out! Han/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story!!!!! I just saw Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift and I fell in love with it!! So its my new favorite movie...for the moment... Anyway I also fell in **LOVE** with Han, he's just so hot. So this is my Han OC story. I hope ya like._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tokyo, Here We Come...**

Adelina stepped on her brakes as hard as she could, skidding to a stop while she watch the other car roll into the empty field. She then turned her attention to the red viper that had crashed into a nearby cylinder block.

Adelina got out of her Volvo C70 Sports-car and ran to where the beat-up car that was once her brother's was laying in a huge heap and crouched down and peered in and smiled at her brother who seemed to be in a trance and perfectly okay.

"Are you gonna sit in there all day?" asked Adelina with a hint of sarcasm in voice looking inside of the car at all the stuff that was strewn about now.

"Damn! You got a whole lot of shit in there!!" yelled Adelina trying to suppress her laughter. She then noticed a bottle of hot sauce.

"Hot Papa's Hot Sauce! You got to be shitting me!!" said Adelina now laughing fully.

"Shut up! It tastes good with burgers.." said Sean crawling out of the now broken window with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay, now lets get home to---" started Adelina but was cut off my the sound of sirens approaching.

"Ohhh Fuck, we're in deep dog shit..." whispered Adelina so only Sean could hear.

* * *

**At The Police Department:**

Sean and Adelina sat next to each other while Cindy and Clay sat a few seats further down the row. Clay had an ice pack wrapped in a piece of cloth and was dabbing at his head with it every now and then. Cindy had a a few scraps down the side of her face that was caked with dried blood. Sean had tissue stuffed up his nose to stop it from bleeding, a bleeding forehead, and blood spewing from his mouth, and Adelina who was listening to her I-pod and chewing on a piece of gum was perfectly clean and scratch less.

Sean glanced over at Cindy and smiled a bloody smile then winked at her while she gasped and sighed deeply. Adelina who saw this gesture nudged Sean in the ribs and gave him a stern look.

"Stop flirting with Malibu Barbie over there! We're already in trouble enough as it is, but them," Adelina took a moment to point at Cindy and Clay, "are gonna get off with no source of punishment!"

A few moments later Sean and Adelina where called into a questioning room where they looked at a replay of the race that took place 2 hours ago.

"Can I get a copy of that?" asked Sean and Adelina at the same time, both with smirks on their faces.

"You think this is funny? You drove through a new developing housing center. You have no clue how much damage was caused?" asked the officer pausing the tape and circling Adelina and Sean.

"Where's my car?" asked Sean looking from the T.V to the officer who now standing at the head of the table right next to him.

"I crushed it!" said the officer right in Sean's ear in a menacing tone.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" yelled Sean standing up looking like he was going to sock the officers teeth out.

"I crushed it! No car until you're 18! You got that!! You see them?" the officer pointed outside to where Cindy and Clay where sitting,"They're gonna leave here without a slap on the wrist! Mommy and Daddy are too hooked up! Now sit down!!" yelled the officer getting in Sean's face although Sean was a good 2 inches taller than him; Sean looked out of the window once more seeing Clay and Cindy's parent's coming to take them home, and they didn't look the slightest bit angry before taking his seat again.

Just then Ms. Boswell came into the room and looked at Sean's face then gave him a stern look that could made anybody cringe.

"What did you do?!? I told you no more racin'!!" said Ms. Boswell, her country accent clear in her voice.

"And my dear Adelina! Are you okay sugar plum?" asked Ms. Boswell asked worriedly looking over her daughter who apparently didn't care and was now occupied with her cell phone.

"Mrs. Boswell, please have a seat." said the officer gesturing towards the empty seat between him and Sean.

"It's Ms. Boswell, officer. And by any chance is it illegal to smoke in here?" asked Ms. Boswell flirtatiously while taking a seat next to the officer and pulling out a cigarette with a seductive smile.

Officer Bradley just smiled, shook his head and pulled out a lighter to light Ms. Boswell's cigarette while Sean rolled his eyes.

"Second-hand smoke kills..." said Adelina putting away her cell and putting her elbows on the table but Ms. Boswell ignored her and continued talking with the officer.

* * *

**Outside of the Room an Hour Later:**

Sean and Adelina both stood leaning against wall opposite of each other when the door opened and Officer Bradley and the security officer came out, smirked at them, and walked down the hall.

Ms. Boswell came out and stood before the two with a blank expressionless face.

"Where are we moving to now?" asked Sean without looking at his mom.

"_We_ aren't movin' anywhere...you two are going to live with your father in Tokyo.." said Ms. Boswell looking between the two.

Adelina looked up at Sean and sighed, then took out her keys to her car to go home and pack with Sean right next to her.

They we're going to _live_ with their _father_ who left them several years ago...in Tokyo...this was not what she had planned for...

* * *

_Okay guys! Thats my fist chapter!! I'm starting the next one right now!! Tell me what ya think!!!_

_Peace out!_

_Vannie _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I finally got to type this chappie only because my sister was feeling generous. Yay!!!!! Say 'yay' glares daggers. _

_I _**LOVE**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her Body's Like Whoa!!**

Adelina and Sean walked out of the airport and waited by the entrance for their dad. Several moments had passed and still now sign of him and Sean was getting pissed off while Adelina was on the verge of running away.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" asked Adelina impatiently tapping her foot on the concrete with her arms folded across her chest and her duffel bag hanging on one shoulder with her 2 suitcases on the ground.

"He's not coming lets just catch a cab." said Sean holding his hand out for one of the cabs to stop.

"You're so very lucky that I know how to speak Japanese." said Adelina putting her stuff in the trunk and getting in with Sean following behind her.

* * *

**In front of Lieutenant Boswell's House:**

"This is it?????Are you sure???For a Lt. He sure seems kinda...whatever just ring the doorbell!" said Adelina still pissed off that their dad had not come to pick them up at the airport.

"Take it easy Lina, we don't want any trouble. Remember?" said Sean ringing the doorbell twice.

A moment passed and still no answer so this time Adelina rang the doorbell and the door opened up to reveal a robe clad Lt. Boswell.

"Sean, Adelina? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming on the seventh?" babbled Mr. Boswell.

"Today is the 7th." replied Sean with an expressionless face.

"Okay hold on. Give me one second." said Lt. Boswell holding up a finger.

"We've given you 14 fucking years..." mumbled Adelina scornfully. She was about to say more when Sean's hand found its way to cover her mouth. He finally took his saliva covered hand away from her mouth when their dad went back in the house/shack.

"That's nasty.." said Sean taking out a tissue and wiping all the spit off his hand.

When the door opened up again, Lt. Boswell was fully dressed and was holding a pink silk coat with beige fur at the neck. He then motioned to someone inside to come here. A Japanese lady emerged with her hair messed up and her make-up smudged in all directions. Lt. Boswell helped her put on her jacket and watched her walk away before inviting them in.

"This is it. Its a little cramped, but it'll have to do." said Lt. Boswell walking inside and towards the so-called living room .

"Where do we sleep?" asked Sean not paying attention to what his dad was saying.

"Sean I know you're mad and you don't want to be here, but you can't keep running away." said Mr. Boswell.

"It worked for you." replied Sean stubbornly.

"You sleep in here and Lina---" started Mr. Boswell while opening a door that led to a small room but he was cut off.

"Its Adelina, to you Lt. Boswell." said Adelina venom dripping off of her every word.

"You'll sleep here Adelina." said Mr. Boswell replied defeated, opening another door that led to a similar room.

"Lights out at ten." said Mr. Boswell stepping outside.

"Night Lina. I'll wake ya up tomorrow." said Sean kissing the top of her raven black hair covered head. (A/N: Her hair looks like Jean Grey's in X-Men 3 except black. Never seen it? Look up a pic.)

"Night Sean." replied Lina smiling up at him and going in her room while Sean made his way to his to get ready for bed.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

"Sean!!! Sean!! Wake up!!" yelled Adelina banging on Sean's door while at the same time trying not to break it down.

"We're gonna be late for school!!! The train leaves at 7:00 and its already 6:30!!! Get up!!!" continued Adelina, she didn't want to go in for she didn't want her eyes to come across a nude sleeping Sean.

"If you don't get up right now I will leave your ass!!" she kept yelling, this time kicking the door.

"SE----" she was cut off when the door opened to see a uniform-clad Sean standing there trying to fix his hair.

"I heard you the first time! Now lets go!" said Sean grabbing Adelina's hand and a muffin then heading out the door.

* * *

**At the School 2 Hrs Later:**

"I told you that was the wrong train!" bickered Adelina walking into the school with Sean in step with her.

"Oh stop bickering! And lets just get to class." said Sean observing the door signs until he found the right classroom.

"Here we are..." said Sean stopping in front of a door while Adelina put on her classroom slippers and walked in.

"We got on the wrong train." explained Sean showing her his late pass while the teacher looked at it then nodded but stopped when she saw he wasn't wearing the slippers and started telling him to go put them on in Japanese. Sean stood there looking utterly confused before looking at Adelina who slipped off her slipper and showed it to him. Sean nodded in understanding and went to put on his slippers then came back in and took his seat next to Adelina.

"You are soooo lucky I showed you my slipper." whispered Adelina taking notes.

"Whatever...I would've managed." retorted Sean leaning back in his chair ignoring the teacher and hoping to get through this day easily.

* * *

**Lunch:**

"This food is really good!" said Adelina sliding in to a seat across from Sean.

"Don't you agree?" she asked picking up a purple thing then trying it.

"Yeah its okay" replied Sean trying the same purple thing.

Just before Adelina was going to say something again a boy sat beside them and told then his name was Twink then tried to sell Sean a laptop then some sneakers, but the thing that caught his eye was the steering wheel.

"Is that for sale?" asked Sean eyeing the steering wheel.

"Hell nah. That's mine, I even paid retail for it." said Twink.

"Oh yeah, what you drive?" asked Sean getting interested in the conversation.

"My ride? My ride is one of a kind." said Twink nodding his head.

"Show me." said Sean.

"I thought you said you're not gonna stick around?" teased Twink smirking while Sean just shrugged his shoulders before turning to Adelina.

"You coming sis?" asked Sean getting up with his tray.

"This is your sister?" asked Twink smiling at Adelina.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sean now looking at Twink.

"Ella es Bonita." said Twink winking at Adelina who blushed before Sean smacked him in the arm.

"What did you just call her?" asked Sean dangerously.

"Its nothing man. Lets go." said Twink trying to calm Sean down before he turned to his sister.

"So as I ask again, you coming'?" said Sean anxiously.

"No, I found this dance class and I signed up for it. So I'll see ya later." replied Adelina getting up and taking off, each going in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Dance Class:**

Adelina walked in in her sofie short shorts, a white tank, and black ballet sandals that wound up her legs and saw other people, mostly girls stretching and getting ready to do their performances, so she walked to an empty corner and started doing her warm-ups.

After a few stretches a girl with long dark brown hair came over to her and sat down next to her and smiled in her direction then stretched out her hand.

"I'm Neela. I've never seen you before, are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I just moved in with our dad. I'm Adelina." replied Adelina kindly.

"Oh, thats cool, so, you like to dance?" asked Neela sitting Indian style.

"Yeah, I love it, I've been doing it since I was little. How about you?" replied Adelina sitting with her legs out in front of her.

"Same. I love your sandals." said Neela looking at Adelina's shoes.

"Thanks, I do ballet so my Mom got them for me. I have many more but in different colors." said Adelina fiddling with the lace to her sandals.

"Adelina Boswell, you're next. Please step onto the stage." yelled out the Dance teacher in a sweet voice.

"I guess thats you. Good luck!" said Neela with a smile pushing a nervous Adelina to her feet and towards the stage.

Adelina climbed the stairs to the stage and turned to face the class. From the corner of her eye she saw Neela give her a thumbs up and she returned it with a small smile.

"What is you're area of expertise in Dance, Ms. Boswell?" asked the teacher.

"I do ballet, hip hop, jazz, tap, and ballroom." answered Adelina shakily.

"Very nice, please perform one of your choosing to the class." replied the dance teacher taking a seat with a clipboard in her lap.

Adelina nodded then walked over to her bag, pulled out a CD then put it in the radio and waited for the beat to start. Adelina did a mixture of Hip Hop and Ballet with flips, turns, and jumps, by the end of her performance the whole class was out of their seats clapping enthusiastically while Adelina bowed and smiled. When she got off the stage Neela ran over to her with a huge smile on her face, it seemed as if she never stopped smiling.

"You were amazing!" squealed Neela happily.

"Thanks. Did you go yet? I wanna see what you can do!" said Adelina smiling.

"Oh no, I don't have to perform, I'm the assistant for Mrs. Cowell." replied Neela gesturing to the lady smiling at Adelina while talking with some other students.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. How about you and me hang out tonight? You will see me dance! What do you say? Please!?!?!?" begged Neela.

"Ummmm, sure, but my car doesn't fly over for another 2 days. Plus I don't have anything to wear." replied Adelina shyly.

"Oh, that's fine. We'll stop by my house and I'll let you borrow something then we'll go. How's that?" asked Neela taking out her car keys.

"Sounds perfect! Lemme' call my dad." replied Adelina taking out her cell and calling her father.

"Its the answering machine, so I'll just leave a message." Adelina said to Neela who was smiling, glad to have a new friend.

"Hey Dad its me, Lina. I'm going to a friends house to work on this project that we got in lab class. Can you believe it? Its the first day and we already have an assignment! I don't know when I'll be done, so I'll see ya when I see ya!"

When Adelina was done leaving her sickly sweet message she turned to Neela who looked shocked, but then cracked a smile then started chuckling.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Adelina touching her face cautiously.

"No, you're a good liar. And I'm glad you lied because the place where going is illegal. Ready to go?" asked Neela with a devilish smirk across the thin lips.

"Illegal? COOL!!!! Lets go!! But wait don't I have to wait to see if I was accepted into the class?" asked Adelina stopping in her tracks.

"No, trust me. With that performance, you made the class. Now lets go!!" said Neela anxiously, pulling Adelina out of the class and towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Parking Lot:**

"Woah!! Thats your car? That's so hot! Kick ass colors." said Adelina in awe.

"Yeah, thanks. What do you drive?" asked Neela getting in the car followed by Adelina.

"Oh, I drive a black Volvo C70 Sports-car. Thats my baby." said Adelina dreamily.

"Awww, I think I've seen that car before. Its really nice." replied Neela starting up the car and pulling out of the drive way.

"Yeah, I got it for my 16th b-day. It was a gift from my Mom." said Adelina rolling down her window and letting her hair blow freely in the wind. After all she was tired after her performance.

"So, where are we going tonight anyway?" asked Adelina curiously.

"Oh, we're going to the drift races. There really fun but illegal." said Neela turning a corner and speeding down the road.

"And don't worry, we hardly ever get caught." Neela added after seeing the nervous look on Adelina's face. This night was going to be fun.

* * *

**Neela's House:**

"Here we are!" said Neela killing the engine to her car and getting out.

"You live here? In that house? With your parents??" asked Adelina awestruck by the size of the house.

"Yes, I live here in that house, but with my Grandma." replied Neela with a smile. It seems as if she was always smiling, that girl. I guess its just her background.

"Let's get ready. Okay? Do you wanna take a shower?" asked Neela as they opened the door and headed to Neela's room which was a nice shade of lavender,

with white lace curtains and beige carpeting.

"Yeah, sure. Your room is really pretty." replied Adelina walking into the room and taking off her shoes as Neela searched for her bathroom supplies and a towel for her to use.

"Here ya go Lina." said Neela handing Adelina some bathroom supplies and using her nickname.

"Thanks Neels." replied Adelina taking the supplies and returning the friendly gesture of using her new nickname for her friend.

"Haha good one! So, while you're in the bathroom I'll pick out an out-fit for you? Are you okay with that?" asked Neela opening her closet.

"Yeah, I trust you have good taste." replied Adelina heading for the bathroom door which was connected to Neela's room.

"You betta believe it! Now go take a shower!" yelled Neela throwing a random shirt at Adelina who squealed and ran into the bathroom.

An hour later Adelina emerged from the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel, with her long waist-length black hair dripping water down her back and her usually pale completion a little pink from the heat.

"Finally! I finished like 30 minutes ago!! I picked out the perfect out-fit for you. Hurry up and put it on!" joked Neela while pointing to her bed where clothes were waiting to be worn. Adelina smiled as Neela left the room for her to get changed.

"I'll be right outside the door. And I won't peek...unless you want me too." said Neela in a jokingly seductive manner which earned laughs from both girls.

Adelina dried herself off, put her hair up in a bun then put on the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, the black mini skirt made her legs look great along with the knee high suede boots and the white tank with the word 'Racer' in silver glitter flames showed her mid drift making her seem sexier than she already was. Boys were gonna be all over her like a pack of wolves.

Adelina called Neela back into the room and Neela approved of her work with a loud whistle. Then walked over and sat Adelina down at her vanity and started doing her hair.

"You look great! I'm a genius!" said Neela running a brush through Adelina's soft, now curly black hair.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you." replied Adelina smiling at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to thank me. Just doing a favor for my bestie." replied Neela smiling at Adelina through the mirror.

"I'm your best friend?" asked Adelina looking up a Neela who was done brushing her hair dry which now hung on her back, back to its usual waviness.

"Yeah, you are. Hmmmmm, wow. You're so pretty, you don't even need make-up. Just a little blush and lip gloss will do." said Neela taking out her make-up bag and applying blush and lip gloss to Adelina's pale skin.

When both Neela and Adelina where done getting ready it was already 7:30. Neela handed Adelina a black denim jacket, grabbed her keys and headed out the door on their way to the races.

It was officially party time..

* * *

**With Twink and Sean:**

Sean had been with Twinkie the whole day while they explored Tokyo and now they were standing in front of a parking lot which was moving cars until it reached a green car with hand and feet-like dents in the sides, back, and front. And added to that was purple fur in the inside.

"Look at that car man! Woo!" bragged Twink smiling at Sean then back at his car but then stopped when Sean grabbed the steering wheel from his grasp and went to the driver's side of the car while he just stared back at him but then moved to the passengers seat.

A few moments later Sean and Twink arrived at the races and parked and made their separate ways. Sean went to go look at cars and Twink went to go look at girls. While Sean looked at cars he heard tires screech then turned to she a blue and black car peel into a parking space and Neela and his sister get out.

* * *

**With Neela and Adelina:**

"This is so cool. They're are so many hot guys here!!" squealed Adelina looking around like a 5 year old in a candy store.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Sean." said Neela suddenly before Sean appeared next to Adelina smiling.

"So this is where you have been all along." said Sean smiling down at his sister.

"Hey bro, what are you doing here?" asked Adelina giving her brother a hug.

"I came here with Twink and some of his friends." replied Sean letting go of his sister and smiling at Neela who looked very confused.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" asked a bewildered Neela.

"Yeah, I'm his sister." replied Adelina trying not to giggle.

"Yeah, you didn't notice. The good looks?" added Sean cockily.

"I'm afraid I was blinded by the uglier side of you. Sorry, show me later...if you get them." replied Neela smirking.

"Oooooooooooooooh, you just got burned!!!" laughed Adelina high-fiving Neela who was now laughing while Sean just stood there shaking his head.

* * *

**With DK and Han: (A/N:OMG OMG!! Han is in the house!)**

"Who's the new guy?" asked DK moving next to Han.

"Man, what's with you and school girls? We're moving up in the world, we gotta upgrade our---" Han started but was cut off when DK just walked away heading towards Neela, Adelina, and Sean.

Twink was surrounded with girls but he still saw DK heading for Sean who was talking with Neela and his sister and rushed over there.

"Hey Twink." said Adelina acknowledging him first but he ignored her.

"He was just leaving." said Twink holding out a hand towards a man who had just arrived behind Neela and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Adelina looked at Neela who was standing next to her then saw more people arriving, one of which was an extremely hot Asian guy who was unfortunately surrounded by bimbo hoes.

"Neela, who are these people?" asked Adelina looking at everyone who arrived but her eyes lingered on the Asian man who was now sitting on the front of Neela's car. But when they caught eyes she turned away quickly and blushed slightly.

"Oh, Takashi. This is my best friend, Adelina." said Neela introducing Adelina to her boyfriend.

"Hey. Any friend of my girl is a friend of mine." replied Takashi nodding at Adelina with a small smile while she just smiled.

"Who's the gaijin?" asked Takashi turning to Sean with a devilish smirk on his face.

"No one man, we were just leaving." answered Twink pulling Sean away but Sean walk towards them again.

"What was that word you called me? gaijin or something like that." asked Sean getting up in Takashi's face. Adelina saw this and moved to hold her brother back from punching this guy in the face and making his nose flatter than it already was.

"Sean...don't. Just ignore it." Adelind whispered to her brother still holding him back while Neela did the same with Takashi.

"It means, turn around, keep walking." answered Takashi holding on to Neela's waist.

"And that's exactly what we're gonna do." replied Twink pushing Sean back.

"But I thought this was a free country where a girl can talk to whoever she wants." said Sean once again walking towards Takashi while Han chuckled at his comment.

"Do you know who I am boy? Asked Takashi moving close to Sean's face.

"Yeah, you're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan." answered Sean standing a good 2 inches above Takashi.

By this time Adelina and Neela were holding the 2 boys away from each other and while Adelina told her brother to let it go, Neela was whispering Japanese words to him and Han was observing Adelina with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**Han's POV**

'_She's really cute. Her body is like...Woah. She's probably a dancer. I wonder if I can get close to her.'_

While Han was in his own thoughts, Takashi and Sean were going at it again and when Han finally snapped out of it the last word he heard from the conversation was 'race' so he immediately thought they were gonna race and offered Sean his car.

"Take mine." Han said and chucked the keys at Sean who caught them easily.

"No! Sean give me the keys! Now, if you wreck this man's car, you'll be in deep shit! And you'll end up going to Juvy!!" complained Adelina trying to reach up and grab the keys from her brother's hand but he just moved away

"Good luck, Timberlake." Sean called back at Takashi who stopped in his tracks and got back in Sean's face.

"No, it's you who's lucky." replied Takashi then turned away and started walking back with Han.

Adelina stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at Sean evilily and she was about to say something when Neela came over and pulled her away heading towards Takashi and Han.

"Hey again." said Takashi smiling at Adelina.

"Hey" replied Adelina smiling back. "Look, I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a jerk sometimes." she added.

"You're right about that, but lets not talk about him. Let me introduce you to my gang." said Takashi standing up from the car he was leaning on.

"This is Han. That's Morimoto. And those are our fans." said Takashi pointing to each one while they either smiled or threw a head nod at Adelina.

"Okay, guys. The race is gonna start. So lets go." Neela cut in and hooked arms with Adelina but then let go when Takashi called her over.

"Hey, you wanna come sit with me?" asked Han from behind her with a bag of munchies in his hand.

"Sure. Lead the way." answered Adelina smiling.

Adelina and Han sat down on the hood of a nearby car and started talking. A little further in they're conversation, Han's car which was being driven by Sean drove up to the starting line followed by Takashi's car.

Adelina knew that in Tokyo, they don't just drive, they drift. She knew this was gonna be an interesting race, hopefully resulting in her brother coming out alive.

Boy, was she in for something different...

* * *

_Longest chappie ever written!!!! This one deserves reviews._

_Hope you guys like it!!!_

_Vannie._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Okay I'm back a little early, cause I've been bored so here's your next Chapter. And please don't be mad if its not as long as Chapter 2._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Is That Your Brother?**

Adelina had started chewing her nails since Sean took off from the starting line and managed to wreck almost the whole side of the car before even getting to the second drift turn. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Neela standing next to her with a small smile on her face.

"Come on." she said gently tugging at Adelina's arm.

"Come on where? I need to see my brother!" replied Adelina urgently.

"I know, but we have to go to the end of the race to see him. Come on Lina, the elevator's waiting." said Neela managing to pull Adelina out of her seat and towards the elevator.

Adelina looked back at where she was once sitting and saw Han there staring at her, and just before the elevator doors closed completely he sent a wink and a small smile her way which made Adelina's face heat up as if it was on fire.

Neela saw this gesture and nudged Adelina in the side and threw her a small sorrowful smile which puzzled Adelina. When the elevator doors opened, Lina grabbed Neela's arm before she could get away and gave her a questioning look, and Neela just shook her head and walked away leaving yet again another puzzled Lina behind.

Adelina walked through the crowd trying to find someone she knew, and as she pushed through a thick group of teens she came face to face with the one and only Han who stood there looking down on her with a smirk upon his gorgeous features and his hair falling into his face. Adelina had an urge to swipe the hair out of his face and kiss him but her thoughts were blow out of the water when she heard someone calling her name. Adelina turned her head and saw Neela waving her over with her hand, Lina then looked back at Han who had yet to tear his gaze from her. Lina smiled and rushed over to Neela who had been saving her a spot and bowed her head low so no one could see the huge smile on her face and dark crimson color of her cheeks.

"After this, do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay at my place?" asked Neela not looking at her so-called best friend.

"I could go home, I wouldn't want to be more of a bother, as it seems that I am." replied Lina also not looking at her friend.

A moments of uncomfortable silent passed and soon a black Z came drifting out of the ramp to the upper level and a roar of cheers was heard as everyone rushed to surround the car and congratulate their DK on winning yet again, another race.

Adelina worriedly scanned the crowd looking for her brother but when the crowd dispersed rather quickly, she knew she had found him, so she pushed her way through the crowd and stopped in total shock when she saw the amount of damage done to the car. Not just a car, but Han's car.

Lina stared opened mouthed at the now crumpled heap that was once called a car and quickly closed her mouth when Han came over and told Sean not to leave town the walked past her with a wink towards her. Just then a race skank that had been all over Han came up to Adelina and stopped to stare at the 'car' too.

"Is that your brother in there?" asked the skankily dressed girl.

"Unfortunately.." replied Lina in a monotone voice.

The girl shook her head before walking off to join the other race skanks that were crowding around Han, and other guys who obviously knew DK. Sean threw his sister an apologetic glance before she walked off to find Neela, after knowing that her brother was OK and not dead or bleeding eternally.

"Hey Lina, we're going to a party at Han's place. You wanna come?" asked DK from next to Neela.

Lina looked hesitant but quickly answered with a curt nod.

"Kay Cool. You can ride with Neela. She knows where it is." replied DK smiling at Neela who looked distracted.

"Wait, explain something to me. My brother just wrecked your car," started Lina while pointing at Han who nodded in understanding obviously unfazed, "and you guys' she pointed to the group of people standing in front of her "are being nice to me." she then pointed to herself, " Why is that? Aren't we Gaijins, as you called my brother." finished Lina now with her hands on her hips.

DK chuckled before looking at Lina.

"You're part of my crew, if you're friends with Neela or with anybody here, that immediately makes you my friend too." DK explained casually like he did it everyday which made Adelina hate him even more than she already did.

Adelina nodded and gave a fake smile and when everyone turned away she made a face at DK that would make anybody crack up. Little did she know that Han was watching her and saw her little face and chuckled. Adelina turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"So since you're like his little bitch and all, you're gonna tell him what I did aren't you?" asked Adelina closing in on Han who was standing there looking so hot, he could probably radiate heat 1000x hotter than the sun.

"I'm nobody's bitch. And plus I don't like him either." replied Han coolly.

"Then why do you hang with him? Just chin-check him and leave. Its not that hard." asked Adelina staring at Han intently.

Han just laughed and put an arm around Adelina's shoulders.

"You know what, I like you. You've got character." said Han smiling (not smirking) down at Adelina who shrugged Han's arm off and moved away from him.

"Is that what you say to all the race skanks in here to get them in your bed? If it is, don't try it on me, cause I'm not like those easy girls that would do anyone just to earn a good reputation. So back off!" said Adelina before storming off to find Neela, leaving behind a very confused Han.

Adelina found Neela waiting by her car and walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Lina?" asked Neela putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing." answered Adelina getting in the car and buckling up while Neela slid into the driver's seat and started up the car then pulling out of her parking space.

Once on the road Adelina looked at Neela and asked her about that look that she gave her in the elevator.

"Oh, its just...I didn't want you to get hurt by Han. He's not the one to keep a decent relationship." replied Neela with her eyes on the road.

"What do you mean?" asked Adelina leaning farther back into her seat.

"I mean he's a ladies man. I just didn't want to see you hurt." answered Neela now looking at Adelina.

"Awwww thanks Neels. You really are my best friend." replied Adelina leaning over to give Neela a side hug while Neela just smiled and chuckled.

"Oh by the way, you wanna stay at my house?" asked Neela.

"Yeah sure, lemme call my dad." answered Adelina grabbing her cell and dialing her Dad.

"Hey Dad, its me, Lina. I called to tell you that I'm staying over at my friends house. The project we had took longer than I expected, but its definitely an A++ . Bye Dad." said Adelina leaving a message for her Dad.

"Okay all set! Let's get this party started!!!!" squealed Adelina while Neela laughed.

* * *

**The Boswell Shack Hold:** _(A/N: Haha get it? Shack hold?)_

Sean silently crept into his house trying not to disturb his Dad but stopped trying when he saw his Dad sitting in 'the living room' recliner.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Mr. Boswell setting his beer down on the small table next to him.

"I figured it was like 7:00. Japan is a little ahead with the time." replied Sean removing his jacket and placing it on a nearby chair.

Mr. Boswell got up and got in Sean's face.

"Have you been racin', Sean?" asked Mr. Boswell.

When Sean didn't answer Mr. Boswell nodded then turned to the phone.

"You're out of here." said Mr. Boswell picking up the phone preparing to dial a number.

"Go ahead." said Sean moving to go to his room but a hand grabbing his arm stopped him, and he turned to face his very angry father.

"You have no where else to go! If it doesn't work out here, you're going to jail! Do you understand that?This isn't a game. Now I'm gonna say this again, if you're gonna live in my house, you're gonna live by my rules. Understand?UNDERSTAND?!?!" asked Mr. Boswell furiously.

"Yes sir." replied Sean before going into his 'room' and closing the door.

* * *

**Han's Garage:**

Neela and Adelina where sitting on some couch in the middle of Han's lounging place at his garage with martinis in their hands, while Takashi and Han had beers. The music was loud and bimbo hoes filled every corner of the place.

Just then 'Anonymous' by Bobby Valentino came on and Adelina put her drink down and tried to pull

Neela with her to the dance floor.

"Dance with me!" said Adelina pulling Neela harder then finally Takashi pushed her up.

"Thank you." said Adelina to DK before pulling Neela with her to the dance floor.

"You promised me that I would see you dance, so dance!!!" yelled Adelina over all the loud music while Neela laughed and then nodded.

The both of them started whining and moving sexily to the beat and Takashi appeared behind Neela and they started grinding and Adelina was left alone but she was still having fun. Her eyes looked back to where Han was sitting and she saw him with his tongue down another girl's throat.

Adelina bit back unwanted tears and forced herself to keep having fun then a pair of strong arms found their way around her waist and a strong broad chest was pressed up against her back. Adelina turned around and was surprised to see Han standing there smiling down at her. Adelina just stared at him realizing how close together they were and had and urge to move away but didn't.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" asked Adelina after she miraculously found her voice.

"You were watching me?" asked Han with a cocky smirk.

"Don't change the subject." replied Adelina glaring at Han.

"She wasn't my girlfriend. She was just a girl." replied Han.

"So am I just a girl too?" asked Adelina with a hurt look.

"N-No that's not what I meant." stuttered Han trying to find the right words.

Adelina shook her head and walked away leaving yet again another confused Han alone but this time on the dance floor.

* * *

**Han's POV:**

'_Shit, why am I so messed up around her? Great now she's mad at me. 0 for Han, 2 for Adelina.'_

Han looked down at the floor then sighed deeply and headed downstairs to his room away from all the loud music where he could clear his mind.

When Han reached his room he opened his door to find 2 girls making out on his bed. The 2 girls froze when they saw him but then smirked at each other and walked over to Han and started coaxing him into sleeping with them.

Han forgot all about Adelina and what just happened as the 2 skanks approached him. He finally gave in and kicked the door closed with his foot and decided to enjoy his night.

* * *

**Upstairs At The Party:**

Adelina sat at the bar stool with an untouched cosmopolitan in her hand when she suddenly had to use the bathroom. She didn't want to disturb Neela and DK to ask where it was because they seemed perfectly content with their tongues down each others throat, and plus she didn't know anyone here and refused to ask Han seeing as though he was no where in sight. Adelina set off to find the bathroom.

Adelina found herself wandering downstairs in a long, dark hallway. She walked farther down the hall and turned right and opened the door to see that she had found the bathroom. Inside Adelina jumped for joy and she would have done it for real but she was afraid she would piss her pants so she quickly used the bathroom and when she was done drying her hands she heard a noise coming from inside the other door in the bathroom.

Adelina let her curiosity get the best of her and opened the door to reveal Han and 2 race skanks having a threesome. Adelina's hand came to her mouth as a loud gasp escaped and Han's eyes snapped to her face.

Adelina swallowed and ran back the way she came and up the stairs. She now had a desperate urge to find Neela and leave the party as quick as possible.

* * *

**Han's POV:**

Han was enjoying himself with the 2 skanks when he heard a loud gasp come from his bathroom door. He averted his gaze from the girls to the bathroom door and was shocked to see Adelina standing there with her hand covering her mouth. It felt like years had passed before Adelina ran for it. He could hear her footsteps pass his door and go up the stairs.

Han quickly pushed the girls off of him and got dressed ignoring their shouts of protest and shot out of the door desperate to find Adelina and explain. He climbed up the stairs 2 by 2 and scanned the crowd but then saw her talking with Neela.

* * *

**With Adelina, Neela, and DK:**

Adelina ran to Neela and DK, apologizing to them for disturbing them and started talking to Neela.

"Neela we have to go, now!" Adelina screamed frantically grabbing both of their stuff and trying to pull Neela up.

"Okay but what's the rush? You're acting like the world is coming to an end." replied Neela now up and getting her keys out.

"Trust me it is...I'll explain later. Now come on!" said Adelina now pulling Neela who was apologizing to DK.

"Hey Han." DK said which made Adelina almost fall but she quickly regained enough of her composure to turn around.

When Adelina was fully turned around her eyes met Han's and she quickly averted them and started stuttering.

"Uh...ummm...Neels? I'll meet you at the car." said Adelina before walking away from the group towards Neela's Mazda RX-8.

The whole time that Adelina was standing in front of Han, she hadn't noticed the hurt look in his eyes when she completely ignored him, then ran away so fast to get away from him, but the thing that hurt him the most was that she couldn't even look at him...

* * *

_Another chapter down!!!!! Aww poor Han is heartbroken. I'll fix it for you Han!!!_

_LOLz Anyway don't mind me, I'm just Hanstruck._

_...To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Wooooohoooo! I'm back! Aren't you happy? I know I am! _

_ITS OFFICIALLY HAN TIME!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Midnight Drive**

After Adelina and Neela left Han's party, Han felt like he had been bitch slapped so many times all his brain cells had leaked out. He sat down next to DK and put his head in his hands. He officially felt like crap, and what made it worse was when a group of girls came over to him and started flirting.

Han couldn't take it anymore, he pushed the girls away from him and got up and headed towards his car. Once he was there he took out his keys and got in then peeled out of the garage.

While driving Han noticed he could get Adelina out of his head, he knew he had to talk to her but how? Then he remember that she was staying at Neela's and quickly sped off.

* * *

**Neela's House:**

After parking his car, Han walked up the driveway of Neela's house and realized Neela's car wasn't there then rang the doorbell and waited rather impatiently for an answer. When the door finally opened Adelina stood there dressed in a white tank and black short shorts.

Han was at a loss of words, he had come over there to explain what happened but at the sight of Adelina he lost control.

"May I help you at this time, Han?" asked Adelina now standing with her hands on her perfectly shaped hips. Oh how Han wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her like she would be gone tomorrow, but knowing he couldn't almost made him angry.

"Where's Neela?" asked Han quickly hoping that she wasn't there.

"She went to buy some stuff. Now what do you want?" answered Adelina impatiently.

"I wanted to apologize for what you saw. I knew it was wrong doing that to you." replied Han finally coming to his senses.

"No need to apologize. Its your business what you do, and its not like were dating so it didn't affect me nor should it you." answered Lina coldly.

Han snapped.

"IT AFFECTED ME!" yelled Han loudly, startling Adelina making her step back and allowing Han to step forward into the house and shut the door behind him.

"Why?" asked Adelina now scared of the man standing in front of her.

"Because...I love you. I don't know why! I just do! And its driving me crazy..." replied Han looking down at the ground.

Now it was Adelina's turn to be at a loss for words. Here he was, the man that she was secretly in love with, telling her that he was in love with her!! But deep down in side she felt as if this was some kind of joke.

When Adelina didn't answer Han looked at her and saw that she was deep in thought and decided to take action.

"Oh fuck it, I'm not good with words!" said Han before pulling Lina close to him and kissing her soundly.

Adelina melted into the kiss and opened her mouth without hesitation when she felt Han ask for permission by running his tongue along her bottom lip. She couldn't believe how good he tasted and she silently wished that it would never end.

Han was thinking the same thing. Her lips were so soft and welcoming. He put his whole soul into the kiss and when she kissed back just as fiercely and wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair and Han wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

Suddenly Adelina stopped and realized what she was doing then started to push Han away.

Han felt pressure against his chest and pulled away reluctantly to look at Adelina. She looked mad and had swollen lips. He was immediately confused.

"What the fuck Han!?!?! I'm not like those other girls who throw themselves all over you! What don't you get?!?!" yelled Adelina, tears leaking out of her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"Adelina----" started Han but he was cut off.

"Get out...Get out. GET OUT!!!!!" yelled Adelina now crying fully while she pushed Han out the door and slammed it in his face.

Adelina slid down the wall and cried mercilessly into her lap.

* * *

**Han's POV:**

Han waited outside the door for a few moments and silently walked back to his car vowing to change and get Adelina to be his only girl.

Only thing he didn't realize is that it was gonna be harder than he thought...

* * *

_I dedicate this chapter to StepiLady. And thank her because without her this chapter wouldn't have been posted today!!! And I know its a little short but forgive me._

_Next Chappie up soon!!! Lata!!_


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I'm revising my story All That Matters, so when I repost it, make sure you read it from Chapter 1.**

**Thanks and don't worry I'm almost done. I just didn't like the relationship between Han and Adelina so I'm changing that, and the kiss scene between them was a little rushed so I'm erasing that. **

**I have a better Idea!!!**

**I'm gonna blah blah blah blah and then blah blah blah blah!**

**That's perfect!**

**LoL sorry I'm not spilling details so read and find out!**


End file.
